My Beloved
by ChaoticRevival
Summary: Romance blooms in the camp. Lemon for every chapter. Some pedo. First chapter:Jaffar/Nino.
1. JaffarxNino

CR: I'M BACK, BITCHEZZZZ!

Colm:Where the hell have you been?

CR:Waiting for about six months for at least ONE crummy review...

Colm:Oh...good point...

CR: So today, I'm writing lemons. This may or may not get more chapters, DEPENDING on how many reviews I get.

Colm:Todays subjects are?

CR:Jaffar and Nino.

Colm:..Your serious?

CR: HELL YES! Now do the disclaimer, bitch!

Colm: Sigh CR doesn't own Fire Emblem or its characters. He just likes to watch them bang eachother.

CR:Yup. And yes, Nino will be 14, so this WILL be pedo. You are warned, so if you complain about this, its your own fault, you dick-sucking retard.

--

The camp was somewhat noisy with idle chat from the makeshift army. From one particular tent, there was quite a bit of laughter going around. Inside were three men. One Legault and one Matthew, both somewhat tipsy, and one rather sober Jaffar. Jaffar, of course, wasn't laughing, or even joining their conversation.

"I remember this one girl." Legault commented as he took a drink from the bottle in his hand. "She was a little shy, but I'll tell you, moment we got under the covers, you'd think it was some kind of first class whore." he chuckled.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, you can never tell with those shy ones...Makes you wonder about Florina." The two shared a snicker, and Matthew looked at Jaffar. "What about you? Got any stories to tell, Mr. 'Stand in the corner like some kinda badass'?" he asked.

"No." Jaffar replied bluntly.

"Whats wrong?" Matthew snickered. "Too emberassed? Come on, we're all guys here, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not emberassed." Jaffar replied, still blunt in his speech.

"Oh, what, are you saying you've never had sex?" Matthew asked, laughing his head off. By this time, Legault was trying, with no avail, to get him to shut up.

"No."

For a moment, the entire tent was silent.

...

Now, let me tell you, the last thing poor Priscilla expected was for Matthew to suddenly jump out of a tent and scream, right in her ear, "JAFFAR IS A VIRGIN!!" Followed by insane laughter. The whole camp stared at him. "I'M SERIOUS! IT CAME FROM HIS OWN MOUTH! THE HIGH AND MIGHT ANGEL OF DEATH IS A VIRGIN!"

"Matthew..." Legault said nervously. "Shut up..."

"HAHAHAHA! I BET ITS BECAUSE HIS DICKS TOO SMALL!" Matthew continued laughing. By this time, Priscilla was laying on the ground, stunned, and Guy had to rescue her.

"Matthew..." Legault said again. "You really...really...shouldn't have said that..."

"Why? Am I hurting the virgins feelings?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." It wasn't Legault speaking. The whole populace of the camp felt shivers run down their spine as Matthew slowly turned to see Jaffar giving him a look that would have made Nergal piss himself. Suddenly, the theif keeled over, clutching his family jewels. Jaffar, who hadn't even seemed to move, then simply walked off.

Legault sighed. "Tried to warn you, man." he said, helping Matthew up. "I remember the last person to do that. Poor Linus wasn't able to stand straight for a week." He sighed.

Later that night, Nino stepped into her and Jaffar's tent to see the assassin himself there. "Jaffar...Are you allright?" she asked in a worried tone. "You should'nt be emberassed by what he said. Uncle Legault said he was drunk..."

"I am not emberassed." Jaffar replied calmly. "Merely irritated."

Nino smiled. "If you say so." She sat down beside him, and closed her eyes as she found herself pulled into his lap. Jaffar was not exactly sociable, but that didn't mean he wasn't effectionate. Of course, she was the only one who knew that. She was the only person he ever cared about. "Jaffar?" she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "After all of this is over...do you want to have children?" she asked innocently.

Jaffar thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes." he replied."I would like to raise a child with you..." With you. That made her smile even more. He wasn't interested in any other girl, though Elimine knew there were other girls in the camp that were much cuter. The assassin gently lifted her head to plant a small kiss on her lips.

Nino felt her heart flutter when he kissed her. Everytime it seemed like magic. She loved him. Everyone else could think what they wanted, but she loved the Angel of Death. Something was a little different this time, though. Instead of pulling away, leaving that tingling feeling on her lips, he deepened, and she felt something nudge against her lips. Was that...his tongue?

Nino blushed as she remembered Linus and Lloyd explaining to her the wonders of couples, each in their own way, helped by lectures from Uncle Legault. Accepting his silent request, her lips parted, and she felt something warm slip into her mouth. It wasn't as fancy as her brothers, mainly Linus, described, but neither her or Jaffar had any experience with this, and in her own mind, it was still amazing. Clinging tight to her Angel of Death, the young mage gave a soft moan.

Then, Jaffar pulled away. As his lips left hers, she gave a needy whimper. She didn't want it to stop yet. She felt she could have stayed like that all night. More kisses came, but they were small, as if he was trying to tease her. "Nino." Jaffar said softly. The mage lightly opened an eye and looked at him. "You wanted children...You know it will hurt, right?"

Nino nodded softly. "Mmhmm..But I'll be happy its with you." she smiled, nuzzling into his shoulder again. "I love you, Jaffar." she murmured.

"I love you too, Nino." She felt him kiss her head. "...Should we do it now?" he asked.

Nino blinked and looked at him. "Do what?" She asked curiously.

"Break your virginity." he replied.

Nino turned a bright red, but he didn't seem phased. She realised something, though. He probably knew less about sex than her. He'd probably only seen it when he was assassinating somewhat. He probably didn't even know how weird that sounded. She realised that he was asking if they should do it now, simply so that there would be no pain later, when they were ready for their own kids. Lightly, she nodded. "Y-yes..." she answered. "I want to..."

That was all Jaffar needed. He kissed her again, in the same intimate fashion as before. He hoped he was doing this the right way...He had watched others do it, when he was hiding, waiting for his time to strike...And lately, Hurricane had taken it upon himself to instruct the Angel of Death in the ways of love making. His hands slid down to gently grasp her butt, and was rewarded with a surprised gasp and a soft moan.

Nino closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. She couldn't help it. Just the thought of having him touch her, see her naked, be inside her..It made her stomache flutter and gave her a warm feeling between her legs. She was innocent and naive, but she was a teenager as well, and her body did act this way. She whimpered as he pulled away, and felt him remove her from his lap, gently pushing her to the ground. Her blush darkened as she felt his hands move down her blouse, deftly undoing the buttons with hands skilled with both weapons and lockpicks. Nino shivered as her blouse was opened and her body was exposed to him, her small but developing breasts covered only by a frilly green bra.

Jaffar slid a finger from her neck, between her breasts, down to her stomache, and felt her shiver from his actions. Hurricane was a pervert, but he knew what he was talking about. The assassin slipped his hands beneath her back and found the clasp to her bra, and swiftly undid it, throwing the damned thing to the side. Her breasts were small, yes, but they were rounded, and not like some sort of fleshy cone. From the times he had observed others, he had seen some women with pointed, sometimes even curved mounds that when he thought about it, found he thought they were horribly disgusting to look at.

Nino lightly opened an eye to see what her new lover was doing, but it snapped shut again when she felt something pinch her nipple. And instead of the feel of his fingerless gloves, she felt nothing but skin. She had never seen Jaffar with anything but his coat off, and rarely that. He never changed his clothes, and she wondered just how he did laundry. The thought of him with something as simple as his gloves off sounded crazy. She enjoyed what he was doing, though. She felt his hand leave and felt something replace it, and felt something warm on her nipple. It was his mouth!

She opened an eye to see, and she felt wet as she watched him tease her. "J-Jaffar.." she whimpered softly. The red eyed man seemed to understand, and he left her breasts to attent to the rest of her clothes. First came off her leggings and socks, and she giggled as she felt him play with her toes. He knew she was ticklish, and sometimes had taken advantage of it. Then her skirt came...But he didn't remove it. Instead, his head disapeared beneath the fabric. Her panties were green, and as if to reflect her innocence, there was a little flower on the front. The Angel of Death slid them down her legs and disposed of it with the rest of her clothing, and his eyes fell upon her little, pink pussy.

Nino felt a little emberassed when he removed her panties. She couldn't even see what he was doing now! The mage gasped as she felt something warm and wet slide against her crotch. He was licking her! "J-Jaffar!" she moaned, her legs wrapping around his head. She bit her lip when she felt his tongue push its way into her, and tried to stiffle a moan. She tried to hold on, but she just couldn't. She knew it was too soon, but she wasn't able to stop her climax. Jaffar didn't seem to mind, though.

The assassin raised his head, and finally removed her skirt. He watched her lay there, panting, her face wound up in ectasy. So, he was doing it right.He would have to thank Hurricane later. And at long last, he undressed himself. First came off the leather vest. As he tossed it aside, Nino's eyes moved over his body. He wasn't massively built like her (usually shirtless) brother Linus, but he was certainly well made. Of course, that was expected. He was too fast not to be in good shape. Then came off the sandles, and finally, his pants. Nino learned something in the few seconds it took him to remove them:The Angel of Death went around commando. Her eyes then fell on his shaft, and her residing blush picked up again. "Th-thats going in me!?" she exclaimed. "I-It's huge!" And that was no lie. Matthew had indeed been wrong about him having a little dick. Any bigger and she swore it could have been a miniature javelin.

Jaffar did not reply. Instead, he gently parted her legs and took his place between them, then looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. Nino nodded. With that all he needed, Jaffar positioned himself and gave a thrust. If he hadn't pressed his lips to hers at the last moment, the whole camp would have heard her scream as he broke her hymen.

For a moment, he contemplating pulling out and stopping there, but then her legs wrapped around him. "Please..." Nino whimpered. "Don't stop...I really want this..." Jaffar didn't move for a moment, but finally nodded, and slid out somewhat, only to gently ease his way back in. This happened for a short while, each movement making him damn himself as Nino, his Nino, winced in pain. Somewhere along the line, where he could not tell, she passed from pain to pleasure. "Jaffar.." she murmured. He understood. His thrusts became faster, somewhat rougher, but never did he let himself lose control. He refused to hurt her anymore than had been neccesary. She seemed to be happy, though, and was even bucking her hips in unison. It was bliss, and as she looked at her lover, she noticed that even though his face seemed to retain its hardness, there was a softness in his eyes. A softness that told her he loved her, that he would never simply use her for sex or some other carnal want. "J-J-Jaffar." she whimpered. "I-I-I'm-" she was cut off as he kissed her again, and as he teased her mouth with his tongue, both reached their climax. They laid like that for a few minutes beffore the assassin rolled off of her, and Nino curled up next to him, her head on his chest. "I love you, Jaffar..." she whispered.

"I love you." Jaffar replied. "Nino...My Nino..."

End

--

Allright, please review. If you want more chapters, tell me and I just might do it. It might be a story continuation of this, it might just be other pairings. Depends. LEt the reviews come!


	2. MatthewxSerra

ChaoticRevival:Back, bitches, and I want to give a shoutout to my four reviewers!

Erk23:You rock man! And also, I have NO idea how old Jaffar is. Never really says, but I suspect around 18.

Puritey:NinoxJaffar ROCKS! Note this is the only fiction here where they actually have a mature pairing, too! ;) And heh...how ironic..I was going to get Serra/Matthew for this chapter anyway...

Overlord Ix:I'm more of a Lyn/Rath guy, but I'll see what I can do.

FE Fanatic: Ehh...This is more of a romance fiction than a cluster fuck...Though hang in there, I might just make one. In responce to your second review, I will be making pairing from other FE games, but in sequels to this.

ChaoticRevival:Allright, anyways, Matthew! ...Matthew?

Stephan:He's getting ready for the fic.

ChaoticRevival:Oh yeah...Could you do the honors?

Stephan:Certainly. CR doesn't own Fire Emblem or sex. He should own Fire Emblem and sex, however, because he is more pwnage than both combined. On with the story, please. And also, we from Fire Emblem would just like to say don't complain. You saw the rating, we've discussed whats going on in these chapters, so if your upset, that is not CR's concern, and all flames shall be laughed at and fed to Formiitis. Now, continue reading.

--

Matthew groaned as he sat alone in the tent, trying to ignore the pain. "That was SUCH a cheap shot..." he groaned. "I won't be able to get up for a month!" He complained.

"Well, thats going to be a problem, won't it?" came a chipper voice. Serra had just popped into the room, holding her healing staff. "Now, hows my favorite patient doing?" she asked oh so annoyingly.

"Serra, you know damn well how I'm doing!" the spy retorted. "Now stop asking stupid questions and help me!" He demanded.

"Hmph!" Serra turned her back on him. "Maybe I'll just leave you!" she retorted. "I don't think you deserve my help if your going to be so rude to me!" Oh damn her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Please, Serra, help me!" Matthew all but cried.

"Fine..I suppose I can cast a healing spell on it." Serra replied, giving him a sly smile as she knelt down.

"Come on, Serra, I said I was sorry! Come on, you don't know just HOW much this hurts! Its kind of hard to play games when your in THIS much pain!" Matthew pointed out. "Please? Come on..."

Serra smiled. "Oh allright. I suppose I have too give you the full treatment." Matthew grinned. He just loved the 'full treatment'. He laid back againt a large pillow he...ahem...'borrowed' from Hector and waited. Serra giggled at his actions and knelt down, setting her staff down. "Now...lets see..." She undid his pants and slid them down. "Ouch...He really did a number on you..." she noted. "Though apparantly your working rather nicely." she added, a finger sliding down his erection, earning a shudder from the blonde.

"Come on, Serra!" he groaned. "It hurts! Can you save that for later?" The cleric pouted, but relented to give up her usual torment, as it seemed he really was in alot of pain. Parting her lips, her tongue slipped out and she ran it along his shaft. Sighing, Matthew closed his eyes and relaxed.

Serra teased him with her tongue for a bit as she undid her pigtails, letting her pink hair fall down her back. Brushing a few strands from her face, she spread her lips wider so that she could take him in her mouth. She heard a low groan from her lover, wich made her feel rather proud of herself. It was a little thing, but Matthew had certainly been with dozen more women, so to a girl who'd only been with one man, she felt it was quite the achievment. As if to tease him more, her movements were slow, and she didn't use her tongue. Make him beg.

Matthew groaned. She was torturing him! He should have known she'd do that! He refused to relent, though. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction. But damn, her mouth! It was so warm, and for the love of Elimine it was so tiny! She was so different than brothel girls. She still had that innocence in her. Sure, she enjoyed doing dirty things as much as he did, but still, she managed to keep herself from turning into a total slut, in both body and mind. Finally, he decided to screw his pride. Putting a hand against her head, he pushed gently. "Come on, Serra...please don't torture me like this..." he murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

That was enough for Serra. Her movement became faster, and she employed the use of her tongue. After a few minutes, she started to go further down. One thing was for sure, he was huge. The first time she deep throated him, she gagged so hard she nearly threw up. But she was getting better at it, she was sure. Brushing hair away from her face again, she felt him push, and her eyes flew open as every inch of him pushed its way into her mouth and down her throat. Ok, maybe she wasn't so used to it yet. She nearly gagged on it, but Matthew held her head down as he climaxed. Finally, he let her come up for air.

"So, feeling better?" she asked. "I guess our treatment is over."

Matthew smirked. "Over?" he asked. "Oh your so wrong..." He picked up her staff and gave her a sly look. "In fact, I think its time for me to treat you..." Needless to say, that staff would need washing before Serra held it in public again...

--

Ok, thats all for now. I'll probably make a part two to this, so don't worry! Next chapter can either be LegaultxIsadora, GuyxPriscilla, or HeathxVaida. Also, I am going to do alternate pairings, just to screw with all the pairings. So don't be surprised if you see something crazy like a JaffarxNinian. ;)


	3. GuyxPriscilla

Ok, guys, sorry for not updating..but it was HARD, man! I finally got a muse for GuyxPriscilla and was SO tempted to do it later and go for a HeathxVaida instead! But here it is...Also, I'll be making alternate to this, a GuyxKarla, so be prepared!

--

Guy panted, gripping his sword tightly. He gritted his teeth as the Killing Edge was brutally assaulted by his teachers Wo Dao..His hands were beginning to hurt. Suddenly, he found himself kicked to the floor. Looking down, he merely muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Your too distracted." Karel pointed out. "Leave me. Do not come back untill you can think clearly." He demanded. Guy merely nodded and turned to return to camp. The Sword Demon sat on a nearby rock and watched him. "..Sister." he said, looking to Karla. "It seems my student's mind is elsewhere..."

Karla nodded. "Yes...Shall I fix the problem?" she asked. Karel merely nodded. "Very well...I'll borrow your student for a while."

Guy has seen some crazy stuff. He's done some WEIRD things for Matthew. he's seen some INSANE shit in this war, but never, EVER was he expecting what he saw when he walked into his tent. Priscilla was sitting on his mat in a see through gown. "P-Priscilla? What are you.." He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see... "Miss Karla?" What was she doing here?

"My brother and I have noticed your distracted.." she said softly. "So I've decided to remedy it, wich is why Priscilla is here..Now, take off your shirt." Guy looked at her incredulously. "Still emberassed? Fine.." She pushed him onto his knees infront of Priscilla, and sat by the two of them, somewhat away from the middle. The Sword Princess gently pushed Priscilla onto her back, and took Guy's hand. Slowly, she led it under the red haired healers gown, who gasped when she felt someone touch her through her silk panties. She was already wet. "Can't you see?" Karla asked. "Look how badly she needs it..How badly **you** need it." she commented, looking pointedly at the bulge forming in the myrmidons pants. "Now take your shirt off."

Guy nodded, pulling his hand away. Priscilla groaned in disapointment when she was no longer being pleasured. Shakily, the sacean slipped his shirt off, and merely sat, waiting for directions. Karla grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him onto Priscilla. "Kiss her." she demanded. "Touch her body..Make her feel wanted." Obedient as a dog, the green haired swordfighter lowered his head, and slowly pressed his lips to Priscilla's. It was innocent at first, and then the troubadours lips parted. Taking the hint, Guy slid his tongue into her mouth. His left hand slid down her side, making her shiver as it passed over her thigh. He shuddered as he felt her hands massage his chest. His hands were rough and calloused from holding a blade, yet hers were so small, so soft and smooth...like silk.

He felt Karla grab his hair and pull him back again. "Undress her." The sacean woman demanded. Cheecks as red as a tomato, Guy began to pull the gown over Priscillas head and discarded it. "All the way." Karla insisted. Nodding, he slipped his hands under her back to undo her bra, and set it atop her gown. He then began to pull down her panties when Karla's hand grabbed his wrist. "Not that way.." she said softly. "Get off her and kneel down." Guy obeyed. "Now...Spread her legs." Again, he obeyed. "Now, kneel down and slowly pull them off. Kiss down her waist as her skin comes uncovered." The sacean boy heeded the command, his lips pressing against Priscilla's skin as he pulled down the silky clothing. Her skin was so soft...so smooth...it was the color of cream. "Now..." Karla said, " Use your tongue." Guy looked at her, shocked. "Look at her." She said. "Look how bad she needs it. She wants you to..She needs you to." Nodded lightly, Guy ducked his head again.

Priscilla, who's eyes had been closed, suddenly snapped them open and gasped, before clutching them shut again, her cheeks bright red. She twisted and writhed, moaning softly. Her hand grabbed Guy's head and held it in place, bucking her hips against him. "See?" Karla said, watching. "See how badly she needs you? She wants you...Now stop." Guy was shocked, but obeyed, much to Priscilla's displeasure. "Priscilla..Let him go." Reluctantly, Guy's head was freed. "Take your pants off, Guy." Karla instructed. Emberassed, he obliged. Like most Sacean, commoners, and one particular blue haired noble, he wore no underwear. "Look at this.." Karla sounded amused as her hand brushed over his erection, making him gasp. "Now...you know what to do. Make love to her, Guy. She needs you so badly. She wants you..No one else." Guy nodded, but was hesitant. "Guy..look at the poor girl. She's suffering. Your torturing her, making her wait." True enough, Priscilla's eyes were clamped shut, and her breath was heavy. "Don't make the poor girl wait..." Nodded again, Guy positioned himself, and made a slow entrance.Priscilla made a small cry of pain, and blood began dripping onto the mat. Guy was about to pull out when Karla stopped him. "Don't." she scolded. "Can't you see she wants this? She doesn't want you to stop, Guy. This pain she's feeling, it's something she wants you to make her feel. Every part of this...pain and pleasure, she wants you to bring it to her. Don't make her go without."

Guy didn't respond...merely slid back in. It was hard, at the beginning...Priscilla felt so good, yet she was so tight it hurt. Each cry of pain made him ashamed, but everytime he tried to stop Karla made him go on. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he heard a change..It was a cry of pleasure coming from the red head. "Faster..." It wasn't Karla speaking. "F-faster, Guy...Faster...and harder..." Priscilla begged. At first, he seemed surprised, but it was soon obvious that he was happy to oblige. The young womans moans filled the tent, and it was a miracle no one outside noticed.

Feeling something, Guy began to pull out, only for Karla to intervene. "She needs it, Guy." She whispered. "Don't stop..She doesn't care. She wants every part of you... Don't you think she might want your baby too?" Without responding, Guy merely pushed back in. Priscilla climaxed, and Guy came only moments after. The sacean collapsed, and the two locked themselves into a heated kiss. Smiling, Karla stepped out.

Karel stood by the tents entrance. "So, it went well?" He asked. Karla nodded. "Good...His hormones were distracting him too much...At least now he'll have a way to relieve himself...By the way..did you know he's been watching you bathe?" He merely walked away, leaving a speechless Karla behind. "No battles, no fun..." He whispered, smirking. "...Unless you make it."

--

CR: I'm so bad...Yup...review.


End file.
